


Put on a Show

by wintershellraiser



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), The Dark Knight, the dark knight joker - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Manhandling, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershellraiser/pseuds/wintershellraiser
Summary: Joker fucks you in front of his henchmen.
Relationships: ledger joker/reader, tdk joker/reader
Kudos: 21





	Put on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic but I still wanted to post it on here.

You flaunted yourself, you did it because you felt confident. Confident to be yourself, even with your average weighted down body, you pranced and twirled around. You felt your best in J’s clothes. Right now, you wore nothing but lavender laced panties, cheeky to show off your ass, and his shirt. An old dress one, he had two of the same that he changed from. You were wearing the old one.

He was in a meeting. Well…he had his men gathered downstairs, at a big table in the center of the abandoned building, going over what could be assumed plans for another heist. Not all of his men were down there, a handful of his favored ones sat at the table. He couldn’t let everyone know the plan, then it wouldn’t be a signature J plan. It’s funny, J says he doesn’t make “plans” but…you beg to differ.

He doesn’t make plans like you’d imagine. In fact, he doesn’t have plans at all. Sure, he’s got blueprints and writes a bunch of shit down but really? None of his so called ‘plans’ have distinct directions—no step-by-step process, no set goal, no plan. He has…ideas. As long as his idea is completed, it doesn’t matter what happens. His plans change as erratically as he himself is, he’s chaotic. Nothing will be set in stone with J.

You were bored in his room, his ‘office’ doubled as a room that overlooked the large warehouse from a long window that acted like the back wall. You could see the money, weapons, plans, and various random things down there. His office looked like a tornado swept through it, newspapers, blueprints, and random doodles were everywhere, a cheap couch against the wall that you napped on while he worked, a desk against the wall so he could easily overlook his men. The carpet was torn up in some areas and burned like there were random fires all around, the walls had bullet holes, even the ceiling. A filing cabinet sat randomly in the room with the drawers out, papers messily hanging. Some might’ve been important, who knows, you didn’t snoop. Wrappers of pop-tarts and empty bags of circus crackers were scattered, his diet was…not the best. Still, he somehow managed to stay healthy enough to function.

You grew bored. So you went downstairs, much against his orders, and began looking through the boxes. He wouldn’t care normally, if you hurt yourself it would be a lesson you’d remember so what’s the point in warning you? He lets you figure things out yourself. It would be fine and dandy except you went down in just his old shirt and panties. Bringing you to your current predicament.

His gloved hand around your throat, dragging you over to the table. About 15 of his men sat going over random blueprints that you cared not about, you were more focused on his surprising act of physical touch. J was not one to show his affections in public, you were more than welcome to be all over him but he wouldn’t reciprocate. He had to keep his psychotic no-feeling facade up so his men didn’t fail to respect him. He held you in front of him, the table pressed into your hips as his crotch rubbed against your plush ass.

By now you were a little embarrassed, you felt self-conscious enough with your bodily issues in front of J, but in front of his men now? You were only thinking of the purple stretch marks on your thighs, old and new, the pouch of protective fat around your tummy, how you felt pudgy even when, in reality, you weren’t. J thought you were beautiful, regardless. How could you be insecure over a couple of marks and some fat, while he is literally disfigured? He didn’t understand.

“So…you think you can flaunt around here, hm? In front of them?” His grip tightened and you bit your lip, looking at all the men, some had clown masks, others didn’t, all wide eyed and unsure of what was happening, looking at each other with uncertainty. J saw them, heard them. Their hungry eyes, their jealous remarks, how you didn’t really care for J, how you just wanted money or the status of being his girl, how he couldn’t fuck you like they could. It enraged J more than anything, and he was going to prove he could, and would.

He ripped the shirt you wore open, it was his but he cared not, buttons flew as the three that covered your chest burst and exposed your breasts. The rest he left closed, knowing that you wouldn’t want yourself fully exposed, and neither did he. “Take a look then. Look what’s mine…” He snarled at his men who were blatantly in shock. What the fuck was happening? You weren’t opposed to this, I mean…he wouldn’t let anyone touch you. Stare, fine, but touch? Absolutely not. J is a very possessive man. You whined and looked back at J, he paid no mind to you, he was scanning the men who sat at the table.

“These tits are mine,” he squeezed them both, causing you to cry out and his men to hold back any words they previously had or any protests to what was going on. J flipped you on your back and pressed you against the table. He tore your panties off with his hand, not bothering with a blade this time, they ripped at your hips and had you in complete disbelief at the raw strength he held in his movements. His eyes completely dark, no trace of color left. He was lost on a primal hunger he would get from you, the ripping caused your skin to react with a sudden burning but you had no time to focus on it. His length was pulled out, displaying himself shamelessly to his men—his thick cock hardened perfectly, tip releasing a few drops of precum onto your pelvis.

“J—“ You tried to ask him what he was doing, though you very well knew the answer. His gloved hand came down around your neck and squeezed tight. You couldn’t breathe for a second before he let loose again, “You listen here you little slut. You came down showing off your body, your body that I own. If a needy little whore like you needs so much attention, then I’ll give it to you.” His voice sliced through your confidence just as his blade slices through flesh.

His head poked your entrance before slamming into you. He didn’t watch you scream in shock and pain, he watched his men, their expressions, their behavior. None dared to touch themselves, dared speak on the matter, they were frozen, watching their boss fuck you right there on the table. He hurt so good, your core burned, stung, ached at his size, he stretched you more than anything you could imagine. You weren’t prepared, he wasn’t slick enough, his dry length hurt badly. Not only that but he was he girthy, but he was stretching your cervix, so deep inside was he, you could see the bulge of his cock in your abdomen.

Immediately did J begin thrusting, the unforgiving roll of his hips tore your cunt open at the force. J liked inflicting pain, not to the point of you not being able to handle it, he knew you could otherwise he wouldn’t even try it. You were tough, you could handle it. You took everything he gave you because you were so eager to please, so needy to make him praise you, you’d do anything from being hit to getting carved like a pumpkin on Halloween. You craved it and wore the shallow scars to prove it.

Your screams and cries filled the room, the metal table scraping across the cement floor, the sound of J’s hips hitting your soft ass as his slick cock slammed in and out of your swollen cunt. He bared his yellowed teeth like a rabid dog and yanked your hair to the side, showing your bruised neck from previous fucking. “See these?” He looked down the table, “She’s mine! These prove it, I fuck her every night, I bite and mark her until she cries, until she can’t take it, and she fucking loves it. My little masochist…”

He smacked your cheek as he kept up his feral pace, fucking like he hadn’t before, this new scenario really got him going. The fact that he could fuck you and touch you how he wanted with his men watching—but not being able to touch was so enticing. He let their looks fuel his need to claim you, dipping his head down and biting your throat hard enough to pierce your skin. He didn’t let go, he held on and kept his teeth buried in your flesh. He loved feeling your cries and hot tears on his cheek as you let them flow. Everything was overwhelming, you couldn’t help but shed some tears from the feeling of him fucking you until you bleed.

He pulled you up off the table and spun you, your chest pressed into the cold table as he fucked you from behind. Your skin felt like it was on fire, places where his teeth bit down and where he had grabbed harshly throbbed. You faced the goons as he took you, face contorted in pure pleasure. Cheeks flushed red, hair a mess, eyes glossy, drooling onto the table. J’s thumb pressed against your ass as he pushed it inside, your eyes widened and you cried out flummoxed by his new action. 

“Every. Fucking. Hole. Is. MINE.”

He spoke to you and to everyone, he pulled out of your pussy and pressed his tip against your tight ass. You were a virgin anally, you hadn’t ever been fucked there before, not even had it played with. The thought of his cock going inside seemed impossible, but J of course wouldn’t let that stop him. He paused only for a second, waiting to see if you gave any unwanted signals. None. He took his chance, he pushed his head inside and you screamed louder than you had before.  
Fuck, had he gotten bigger??

J sneered, eyes shut as he pushed further and further, your pussy coated his cock in a lubricant, but he drooled down onto himself still to make it easier. Some men winced as they watched J pushed into your ass. He eventually pushed inside, fully, and paused only to lift you up by your throat so he could bounce your body on his length. His other hand slid down and he inserted two thick gloved fingers into your cunt. His manhandling was driving you nuts, the sheer force he took you with, the supposed humiliation and degradation was turning you on even more than you’d ever imagined.

“Look at them with my cock up in your ass, like a filthy little whore. Tell them what you are.” His voice was dominant and commanding, the way his hand squeezed around your throat proved he wasn’t asking or making a suggestion. Through blurry, half-lidded vision did you make the effort to scan the table, all the men were watching. Of course, why wouldn’t they? Maybe out of shock, arousal, or because they were scared to look away. J was very bipolar with his reactions to things, you never know if he’ll laugh or shoot you. His men knew this the best, they’ve witnessed many deaths at J’s hand, they were plainly too afraid to do anything without J saying so.

“I-I’m a filthy whore…” You stuttered tiredly, feeling your pussy leak arousal, you coated his deep plum gloves in your juices, the feeling of him fucking your ass was eccentric. It was titillating to feel his length stretching your tight hole how he wanted to take you. You’d surely be sore, you were sore enough after he fucked your cunt, you wouldn’t be able to sit after this. His fingers curled inside you and your back arched in response, it felt amazing. You felt your climax building, each repetitive curl of his fingers as he stroked your g-spot over and over. Desperately you gripped his wrist, tugging him closer to try and get him to keep going since you were so close.

He chuckled complacently, content with your response, he kept pounding you until he grew bored of the same cries and whimpers from you. He pulled out of your ass and removed his fingers from you, stopping your approaching orgasm. You whined in disappointment and stubbornly huffed but you were put in your place once again as he shoved you to your knees, your kneecaps slammed into the cement harshly, scraping against the uneven floor and skinning you. His cock met your closed lips, you looked up to him with a muddled expression, still upset he didn’t let you cum. You hadn’t thought he would want his cock sucked after that anyway. To you it seemed dirty, more than what you’re used to. Your lack of reaction and eagerness to have his cock down your throat, especially now with an audience, frustrated him.  
He slapped your cheek and grabbed your chin roughly, “Don’t act like you aren’t a thirsty little cock slut now that you’re being watched by these fine men. Open that fucking mouth, now.” He growled, you did as he said and he leaned in close, looking at your tongue. He curled his lips and spat into your mouth, his saliva mixed with yours in a vulgar way and he pushed himself deep into your throat. You gagged, of course, he was far too large for anyone to take without gagging.

J enjoyed your desperate choking, trying to gasp for air as he cut off your way to breathe, he held your hair tight and thrusted in and out while he bobbed your head, he planned on cumming down your throat in front of his men, the most primal marking he could give. Some that sat further away leaned over the table to see you better, since you were on your knees. The sounds of you choking filled the room along with J’s grunting. “That’s it, take it…take it, take it, you’re gonna get a mouthful soon,” he hissed when he felt your teeth graze him lazily.

You did your best to take him, his cock twitched down the tight muscles of your throat as you constricted around him and you knew he was close, he’d cum too, that’s what you were for. For him to cum into, in any hole he wanted. He made that veryclear. Your scalp hurt as he kept pulling, angling and pushing your head how he wanted until he finally erupted in your mouth. Hot liquid spilled from his head and it became too much to hold inside, some dripped out of the corners of your mouth. The familiar bitter taste of him came back to you, coating your tongue in the taste and making you cringe lightly.

“Hold it,” he demanded as he pulled out of you. For a moment he looked you over before moving you to look at the table and his men, “Show them what I gave you…” He asked in a playfully stern tone, like a parent trying to coax their child to tell on themselves. You opened your mouth and showed it was full of thick, white cum. They watched and looked from you to J, some swallowing uncomfortably and others were avoiding eye contact whatsoever.

“What do you do now, will you be a good little cum slut and swallow your meal or will you be bad?” He asked, watching you slowly close your mouth and struggle to swallow the foul bodily liquid, you honestly hated how cum felt and tasted. It was like slime, when you swallowed it made you shiver and grimace. Still, you opened your mouth again to show you had swallowed and chose to be good. He had you well trained, you did as he wanted at his command and he took pride in that.

“Aah…good girl,” he grunted in approval, petting you and suddenly changing his demeanor towards the table. “Back to work!” He shouted angrily, his men scattered like skittish deer after his booming voice sounded. He continued to pet you, his cock remained out as did your tits. You were perfectly content on your knees, leaning against his thigh and being pet by your clown. You were his good girl, and you made him proud today so you’d accept his subtle display of affection in pets as a substitute for cuddles. Even if he didn’t exactly ‘cuddle,’ he let you take any kind of touch you needed from him in return of him taking what he wanted from you. An even exchange you both worked out, and you wouldn’t change it.

“My good girl…” He grumbled, continuing to pet you as he watched the henchmen scramble around the warehouse, then setting his gaze at you. Admiring you on your knees for him, cheeks beautifully reddened, tear streaked, makeup lightly running down the trail. Though he couldn’t see, he knew your holes were swollen, hot, and throbbing.

“Next time, maybe I’ll let you cum”


End file.
